No Calar da Noite UA
by Lais-Chan
Summary: Esta minha fic se retrata de uma historia de amor, entre Kakarotto Goku & Chichi, Vegeta & Bulma, só que um pouco diferente, eles são da mesma espécie... A também um pouco de drama aventura e muitas coisas... venham curtir
1. Sonhos

Em um planeta muito distante, havia um grupo de seres chamados "Saiya-jins", eles eram uns seres terríveis, viviam matando seres inocentes, e roubando os planetas deles para poderem vende-los a um bom preço.

Quando o comprador não queria os seres vivos de lá, eles ou matavam, ou vendiam, ou pegavam para serem seus escravos, eles eram um ser muito perversos, mais... tinha uma exceção:

Alguns desses serem não eram assim brutamontes, eram poucos esses indivíduos, é claro, todos de baixo níveis.

*NA* Só pra deixar claro, não estou falando que os de 3ª classe eram bonzinhos, ao contrario, quanto mais baixo era, mais forte eles queria ficar, ela uma briga que só vendo, aa também eram muito arrogantes esses 3ª classes, por isso que eu disse que era pouco *

As mãe, se é que eu posso chamar de mães, não eram muito afetiva com as suas crias, pois, logo após eles nascerem mandavam eles para planetas longe, e só reviam ele quando ele crescia e sua missão tivesse sido completada, algumas vezes esses saiya-jins nao conseguiam completar e acabavam morrendo por lá mesmo.

É esse povo tinha uma vida amarga mesmo, fora os pais que botavam eles para lutar com seres estranhos...

*NA* Não é por menos que os meninos se revoltam e se tornam um ser maligno, isso tem motivo né, trauma infantil ... kkkkkkkkk

Em uma certa manhã nebulosa, Bardock e seus companheiros receberam uma ordem do Rei Vegeta para irem a um planeta chamado Nibiru** para dominarem aquele planeta e matarem todos os seres vivos de lá.

-Bardock, chame sua tropa para poderem ir a um planeta, não é muito distante daqui, mais dará um pouco de trabalho a vocês, pois eles usam magia na luta, vá imediatamente, pois o comprador tem pressa.

-Sim alteza! E os habitantes?

-O comprador não querem eles, se você achar melhor pode trazer alguns, pois estamos precisando de escravos...

-Como queira majestade!

Assim com as ordens do rei, bardock arrumou a sua tropa e foi no planeta Nibiru.

Já era quase noite quando bardock senta em uma cratera, junto com seus companheiros.

Seripa exalta com a batalha decide então falar a bardock:

-Bardock vamos acabar logo com isso, já estou muito exalta!

-Ora, se você se cansa atoa porque veio? Responde Bardock nervoso,

-Ora Bardock, acalme-se, todos estamos muito cansados, alias você não deseja ir logo para Beiijita, para poder ver seu filho? perguntava Konan

-Ora essa, não me diga bobagens, para que eu iria me importar com uma criatura de classe baixa.

-Tudo bem não está mais aqui quem falou... Mais pra falar a verdade ele é a sua cara.

Bardock deu uma olhada fulminante para Konan, que na mesma hora ficou sem mais falar nada, Bardock era assim orgulhoso, a ultima palavra tinha que ser sempre dele.

Todos estavam comendo, quando derrepende saiu um ser de baixo dos escombros, Todos se levantaram em guarda, mais quando menos eles esperaram o "ser" atacou Bardock na sua nuca (assim entre o pescoço e a coluna) fazendo ele cair no chão imediatamente, todos olharam entre si espantados, Bardock consegue se levantar, e o "ser" começou a falar para o bardock.

-Eu lhe dei um poder de prever o futuro, e você sofrerá com muito com isso tudo, pois verá a sua raça ser destruída, assim como a minha foi.

Yohoi que estava espantado com o que estava acontecendo, lançou um poder no "ser" que virou pó imediatamente.

Bardock caiu no chão inconsciente, rapidamente Seripa o pega pelo braço e coloca sobre o ombro dela,( tipo quando alguém se apoia pelo ombro, não carregando ele nas costas)o levando em direção a nave.

Yohoi se encarregou de matar o resto dos habitantes do planeta, pois não faltava muito.

-Vá Seripa, leve bardock para Beiijita, pois ele precisa ser rapidamente examinado, pois como o rei disse, eles podem ter usado magia negra, vá , eu e konan encarregaremos de eliminar o resto desses seres nojentos *Cuspiu no chão*.

-Ok.

Seripa colocou bardock na sua nave, e deu os comandos para o computador, e logo em seguida foi para a sua.

Enquanto isso no planeta Beiijita:

-Ora pai, porque o senhor não manda esse vermezinho para um planeta, para poder ver do que ele é capaz, isso é se ele não morrer antes né...

Falava o orgulhoso Príncipe Vegeta (já deu pra perceber né hahahahah')

-Cala a boca Vegeta, Olha como você fala, até parece que eu não te dei educação direito.

Falava a Rainha Emy*, que não gostava nenhum pouco das grosserias do seu filho mais velho.

-Já disse que é para você não falar assim do table, ele é seu irmão, mesmo tendo um poder de luta baixo.

A Rainha Emy era diferente das outras saiya-jins, pois ela era muito cuidadosa com as suas crias, com o seu primogênito ela deu sorte, porque se mesmo ele fosse fraco, ela não deixaria que levasse ele para longe dela, eles eram tudo para ela.

-Sua mãe está certa, não devemos manda-lo para algum planeta, pois temos servos para isso, você por exemplo, só foi para o planeta Geeinuy por pirraça.

Contestava o rei vegeta com a atitude do pequeno príncipe vegeta. Este por sua vez ficou furioso.

-Claro que não, eu fui porque eu sou o Príncipe Vegeta, e isso não vem ao caso, manda esse vermezinho para algum lugar, ai as vezes ele esqueça o caminho.*Cara de deboche*

-Porque você quer tanto vê seu irmão longe daqui? Por acaso tem medo dele pegar o seu lugar no trono ou é ciúmes da sua mama, porque ela não te dá mais atenção?

Provoca o Rei Vegeta, pois ele sabia aonde e como deixar o seu pequeno "clone" enfurecido.

*NA* O table era bebe, não rescem-nascido, mais era pequenino ainda, e o vegeta tinha apenas 4 anos.

-E porque eu teria ciúmes desse vermezinho... alias e uma ótima idéia mama deixa-lo aqui, assim eu posso treinar ele *falando baixinho* - e apertar a cabeça dele até estourar - *risadinha*

-Vegie???

Vegeta não suportava quando sua mãe o chamava de "Vegie" pois achava apelidos coisa de fracos, e ele não era nenhum fraco.(Orgulhoooso)

-Já disse que não é para me chamar desse nome estúpido! Hmpft...

E vegeta saiu pisando duro da sala do trono, deixando seu pai com uma gota de suor na testa, e sua mãe sorrindo, pois ela sabia...

"Essa batalha eu ganhei de novo meu filho..."

A Rainha Emy sabia que vegeta não era tão ruim, ele só queria a atenção de todos a toda hora para ele, pequenininho e marrentinho. Somente ela mesmo para poder entender o seu filho.

Passando cerca de 20 minutos, o Rei recebe o aviso que bardock estaria chegando,junto com Seripa, só que não com boas noticias.

-O que ele me aprontou de novo dessa vez?

Pensava o rei indo em direção da recepção, quando avista bardock sendo levado em uma maca, achou estranho e então seguiu até a sala de recuperação.

Chegando na sala de recuperação, colocaram Bardock no tanque de recuperação, e fizeram vários exames, simples rápidos mais eficaz, o rei ficou observando tudo no seu lugar, estava indignado, pois Bardock era um dos seus maiores servos *NA* maior no sentido de fiel, forte, etc.

O Medico com os resultados dos exames na mão começa a resmungar.

-Estranho...

O Rei Vegeta não se aguentou, ele estava muito curioso para poder saber o que havia acontecido com Bardock.

-O que é estranho? O que ouve com ele?

-Não se preocupe Majestade, Bardock passa bem, ele só levou uma pancada muito forte na cabeça, mais o que me preocupa não é isso...

-Então diga logo! O rei já estava ficando impaciente com toda aquela enrrolação.

-Essa parte do cérebro dele (Mostrou aonde ele estava falando)que foi afetada... parece que ele recebeu uma certa energia nessa região somente, mais o que mais de deixa intrigado é que esta é a região onde controla os pensamentos, os sonhos...

O rei se assustou, nunca em todo o seu reinado havia escutado algo assim, nenhum de seus fies súditos tinha ou teve algo assim, mais como o medico lhe disse que não era para ele se preocupar, ele se retira da sala de recuperação, indo direto para uma sala não muito longe dali.

Seu filho estava treinando naquela sala, e vários saiya-jins observando o Pequeno Príncipe derrotar 7 Saibamans de uma só vez.

Orgulhoso o paizão diz mentalmente:

-"Esse será o nosso Futuro Rei em breve"

Enquanto isso, na sala de recuperação, os medicos deixaram a sala, pois agora era so esperar bardock se recuperar, bardock começou a ter alguns sonhos meio estranho...

*Sonho de Bardock*

Dois garotos estavam brincando de lutinha, mais sempre um garoto com os cabelos espetados para cima ganhava, Bardock custou para poder reconhecer-los, mais quando se deu por si se lembrou, o garoto que sempre perdia era ele, era a sua infância, ele era muito amigo do rei vegeta, mais quando esse se tornou rei, não tiveram muito contato, pois bardock era apenas um jovem de terceira classe. Mais derrepente tudo ficou escuro, apenas se escutava uma voz ecoando no fundo, lá ao longe e cada vez parecia que estava mais perto.

-Você... Você terá pesadelos, você ... verá o seu povo sendo derrotado... Freezaa!

Boooooooooooooooooow!

Ele viu varias explosoes no seu planeta e derrepente viu um estra terreste, com dois chifres, uma calda, e rindo:

-Isso seus macacos ambulantes, provem de sua propria furia... hahahahahaha *risos maléficos* agora vocês sabem que é que manda...

Bardock tentou ajuda-los, mais quanto mais ele chegava perto mais longe seus amigos iam se afastando, viu o rei tentando lutar contra os servos desse montro, mais foi derrotado, sua familia real todos mortos, a rainha era torturada, varios guerreiros brutamontes tocando no corpo dela...

Até que ele escutou alguem gritando:

-Freezaa seu desgraçado...

Era o principe vegeta, que tentava socorrer sua familia, Freeza com o seu sangue frio, pegou esse e jogou um certo de poder fino, das pontas do dedo, que inesplicavelmente passou pelo corpo do saiya-jin e esplodiu.

Bardock não estava intendendo, quem era freeza? porque ele estava fazendo aquela barbaridade? porque isso? quando derrepente ouviu uma grande esplosão...

!

Essa foi a ultima explosão, ao longe ele viu o seu planeta totalmente destuido, virando cacos

*Fim do sonho*

Com um grito, bardock acordou, todos estavam aflitos na sala de recuperação, bardock estava tento um tipo de confunção, ninguem sabia o que fazer, seu coração estava acelerado demais, sua pressão estava caindo, até que quando ele acordou tudo como um passa de mágica, tudo se acalmou.

Rapidamente tiraram bardock da câmara de recuperação, pois tinha o risco daquela "geringonça" explodir com ele ali dentro.

-Esta tudo bem Bardock?

Bardock estava meio aerio, estava tentando encaixar na sua cabeça o que era sonho e realidade, o Rei que observava tudo teve uma excelente idéia.

-Bardock, se componha e venha até a sala do trono, presciso falar com você!

Bardock somente consentiu com a cabeça, os medicos trataram de providenciar uma roupa para ele, este vestiu e foi a caminho da sala do trono.

Um choro ecoava pelos corredores, cada vez mais perto, o choro vinha da sala dos recem nascido de classe baixa, onde de lá os pequeninos iam em direção a planetas com habitantes fracos, para poder acabar com eles.

Bardock parou em frente a um vidro que separava do corredor a sala dos bebes, naquele choro ele sentiu alguma coisa estranha, sentiu que não era assim que deveria ser, Kakarotto fez um pequeno gesto para ele, com as suas pequenas mãozinhas, o gesto era de colo, o choro sumiu, agora ele balançava aquelas mãozinhas para ele, com um sorriso "senvergonha" para o pai. Bardock não pode deixar de retribuir esse sorriso, e então continuou o seu caminho, Kakarotto apos a saida do pai, começou a brincar com o seu rabinho, assim parando o choro.

Na sala Real.

-Sente-se Bardock.

Bardock se sentou ao lado do Rei, ele estava afoito e com receio, pois aquele sonho que ele teve, era muito, mais muito real para ser apenas um sonho.

-Me dia Bardock, o que estas a passar com você ? * huhuhuhu Que formalidade esse rei em*

-Majestade, eu... eu tive um sonho estranho... Bardock falava esfregando as suas mão, que estavam suando de nervosismo.

-Me conte ... Disse o rei oferecendo ele um pouco de bebiba, para poder aliviar a tenção do seu amigo, ja que este por conhece-lo a muitos anos, sabia que ele nao iria ficar nervoso atoa.

-Mais antes majestade (pegando o copo) eu queria lhe pedir um favor.

-Humm? *Bebendo*

-Quero lhe pedir que a vossa majestade não mande meu filho para o planeta azul*!

-Ora (colocou o copo em cima da mesa) porque essa decisão agora?

-Não sei... mais acho que ele deveria ficar comigo...

-Isso faz parte do sonho que você teve??

Bardock nao respondeu, apenas tomou um gole de sua bebida, o rei então chamou um de seus empregados.

-Vá até a sala aonde está o recem nascido chamado...

-Kakarotto. Completou Bardock para o rei

-Kakarotto, e digam para não envia-lo para nenhum planeta, isso é uma ordem do rei.

Rapidamente o servo foi até o bebe, e deixou bem esplicado para o condutor de bebes, para em nenhuma ocasião levar esse bebe, pois quem desobedece-se essa ordem do rei, seria morto.

-Pronto, agora vamos, e me conte o que ouve?

Bardock começou a contar para o rei todo o seu sonho, detalhe por detalhe, nao sensurando nenhuma parte do sonho onde ele onde passava a familia real, o rei ficou assustadissimo com aquele sonho.

-Por kami-sama... mais quem é esse tal de Freeza? Nunca ouvi falar dele?

-O que mais me assusta é isso, e o nosso povo conhecia ele ainda...

-Humm... talvez esse sonho não seje um sonho... Bardock me responda, quando você viu o meu filho, como ele estava?

-Majestade, ele estava diferente, como um adolescente, não sei ao certo com quantos anos...

-Certo. Aquele povo que vocês conquistaram falou alguma coisa quando você recebeu esse golpe?

-Algo como prever o futuro...

-Ah, então era isso, você preveu o futuro... Intereçante, Pois bem, vamos nos preparar desde já, ja que talvez possa acontecer, não custa prevenir não é?

-Claro.

-Prepararei varios homens meus para poderem treinar... Pode se retirar bardock, e vá para a sua casa descançar, pois você ainda está fraco.

-Certo, com sua licença...

E Bardock saiu da sala do trono indo em direção do berçario. Na sala do trono o rei dava gargalhadas.

-Ora essa, o nosso povo sendo destruido, ainda mais por um chifrudo?! Hahahahahahahahaha'... Acho que o nosso caro amigo levou uma pancada feia na cabeça, até parece que ele nao conhece o nosso poder de saiya-jin.

O rei vegeta não acreditou no que bardock disse para ele, mais mesmo assim ele ficou com uma gotinha de duvida no fundo, mais não tomou nenhuma atitude, porque, alias o seu povo era muito forte, e ele também era, pois ele nao era rei por acaso.


	2. Eu Disse Que Era Real

Dois anos se passaram após essa visão de bardock, ele já conseguia controlar a sua visão, pois no começo era assim espontâneo, quando vinha, ele mal conseguia se conter, as vezes desmaiava de dor, mais com o passar do tempo pode controlar.  
Em um dia muito frio e chuvoso, em um vilarejo distante, uma mulher de cabelos amarelos dava a luz a uma linda menina, de pele branquinha, de olhos claro como o céu, e o cabelo azul celestial, o seu nome era Bulma. Um bebe que mais parecia um anjo.  
Os anos foram passando, Bulma ia crescendo em seu vilarejo, os seus pais não a deixavam lutar, pois achava aquilo tudo uma era uma menina inteligentissima, os seus pais á incentivava, já que eles eram os maiores inventores do planeta. Com apenas 3 anos ela fez o seu primeiro prototico de robô.

-Papa, Mama, Olhem aqui... Bulma saia correndo pela casa. Olha o robozinho que eu fiz?!

-Que lindo minha filha, agora você já pode trabalhar com o seu pai no laboratório...

Bulma adora inventar as coisas, já a sua irmã era o inverso dela, odiava inventar essas coisas, ela preferia ficar brincando com os meninos de lutinha, aquela menina mais parecia um "moleque macho", sua mãe já estava cansada de falar que não queria que ela ficasse brincando dessas coisas, mais a menina sempre fugia quando a mãe deixava ela de castigo. Aquela menina era uma péstinha. O seu nome era Maron.  
O Rei Vegeta pensava que tinha tomado a atitude certa, pois havia se passado cinco anos e nada desse tal de freeza aparecer, cada dia que passava ele acreditava menos em Bardock, a reputação dele já estava quase a zero.O Rei Vegeta havia embarcado com a sua tripulação para um planeta não muito distante. Bardock também foi junto a nesse planeta, eles capturaram os habitantes dele para poder fazer de escravos no seu planeta, pois o pouco que tinha já estava se acabando, pois estavam morrendo por não dá conta do volta do caminho, Bardock teve outra visão, ele viu a nave sendo atingida por um asteróide, ele rapidamente pegou os controles da nave, jogando o comandante longe.

-Ei Bardock, o que você pensa que esta fazendo?

-Ora, cale-se, logo a 3000 metros, virá um asteroide que irá colidir com a nossa nave.

Todos ficaram rindo de bardock, pois ninguém mais acreditava nele, o rei que escutou o alvoroço, foi até a sala de comandos, Bardock lanchou um raio lei ser em um lugar onde não havia nada, o rei ficou furioso com Bardock.

-Ei Bardock, está ficando louco? Por que você atirou esse leizer?

Quando ele ia responder, todos ficaram de boca aberta, um asteróide foi atingido com o laiser de Bardock, que ficou em mil pedaços, e logo o comandante foi esquivando dos pedaços de fragmentos do asteróide.

-Se salvar a sua vida é ficar louco, eu sempre serei um Majestade *tom irónico* Agora acredita em mim?

O Rei Vegeta estava confuso, boquiaberto com o que aconteceu, Bardock se retirou, pois sua cabeça doía muito por causa de sua visão.  
Os anos foram passando, Vegeta estava se tornando um homem, ele ia fazer os seus 19 anos, ja era um guerreiro de alto nível, todos o respeitavam, era um saiyajin digno do ja estava com 15 estava passeando por um vilarejo próximo a sua residência, quando encontra uma jovem de lindos cabelos azuis, sentada em um lago, ele ficou admirado com a sua beleza, foi se aproximando dela, com todo o cuidado, não queira a assustar.

-Ola? Diz Kakarotto

Bulma olhou assustada, logo se levantou, ficou com medo dele, pois ela era uma menina frágil, não saberia se defender de um rapaz que quisesse abusar dela.

-O que você quer?

Disse bulma com um tom de voz arrogante, mais no fundo trêmula, Kakarotto percebeu que ela estava com medo dele.

-Não vou te machucar... só quero conversar...

Bulma ficou um pouco aliviada, Kakarotto sentou-se na beira do lago, e Bulma logo em seguida.

-Prazer sou Kakarotto *estendendo a mão para ela* e você, como se chama?

-Bulma.

-Nossa que belo nome, você mora aqui por perto?

Bom eles ficaram conversando durante algumas horas, Bulma começou a ter confiança em Kakarotto, os dois estavam rindo de piadas, coisas que já passaram até que a mãe de Bulma chegou onde eles estavam.

-BULMA!!! Gritava a mãe dela.

-Oi mama *sem graça* esse aqui é o meu amigo Kakarotto.

Kakarotto rapidamente se levantou limpou a mão dele e comprimento a mãe de Bulma, ela ficou meia que desconfiada dele.

-VAMOS ESTA NA HORA DE VOCÊ IR PARA CASA, UMA MOÇA DESCENTE NÂO FICA ATÉ TARDE CONVERSANDO COM RAPAZES PELA RUA.

A mãe da Bulma estava realmente brava com ela, não sabia quais eram a intenção do rapaz, nem muito menos sabia quem ele era, então inventou uma desculpa para mandar-la rápido para casa.

-Seu pai esta esperando pra poder jantar!?

-Jantar?? *.*

Pergunta Kakarotto, com os olhos brilhando, ele adorava comer, mais quando percebeu o papel que fez se compôs, viu que estava pagando o maior mico na frente delas.

-Quer nos acompanhar? Perguntou a mãe de Bulma, que viu a reação do pobre coitado.

-Não, Não... Já estou de saída, meu pai esta a minha espera, Bom até a próxima.

E Kakarotto sai voando em direção a sua casa, a mãe de Bulma lhe dá muita bronca, pois ela era nova pra poder pensar em namorados. Bulma mal conhecia o rapaz, ela imediatamente ficou corada.


	3. A Grande Batalha, Parte I

No castelo real Table corria feito um louco pelos corredores gritando pela sua mãe. Entrou no quarto dela quase quebrando a porta, ele estava todo euforico.

- Mama, Mama, venha ... venha ver como o meu irmão está forte ... *puxava a rainha Emy pelo braço* Ele está dando uma surra em 3 soldados na sala de treino.

Table adimirava muito o seu irmão mais velho, apesar de Vegeta o odiar ele sempre estava na cola dele, o temperamento de Table era identico ao da sua mãe, era meigo, calmo, passivo, ele não gostava muito de confusões, uma das razões de seu irmão mais velho o detestar, Table era um garoto que não tinha nenhum poder praticamente, ele era um guerreiro de 3ª classe com sangue real.

-Calma Table, respira meu querido e pare de correr que a mamae vai la com você ver o seu irmão!

Para Emy, Table era o seu favorito, sempre o protegia das maldades de seu filho primogenito que adorava judiar do pobre coitado, mas Table tinha um coração bondoso, nunca ficava magoado ou chateado com o seu irmão, ao contrario, ele sempre o admirava.

-Sabe mãe, Eu vou pedir para o meu irmão me treinar, porque quando ele se tornar rei eu vou ser o principe de Beiijita e quero ser forte como ele.

-Fico feliz em saber isso meu querido! Você com certeza será tão forte quando o seu irmão!

Enfim os dois chegaram até a sala onde Vegeta estava massacrando 3 dos melhores guerreiros do planeta Beiijita, o Rei Vegeta já se encontrava no recinto.

-Meu Rei!

Falava a Rainha Emy o comprimentando e chegando perto dele, Rei Vegeta apenas a comprimenta com um gesto com a cabeça não desfazendo da pose que estava.

O rei tinha que manter a pose perto dos seus servos, pois os Saiya-jins não demonstravam nenhum tipo de afeto, ainda mais o da realeza cujo eram os mais fortes, mas em momentos onde estão apenas os mais chegados, o Rei se mostrava carinhoso e atencioso com sua rainha.

Vegeta estava prestes a matar aqueles pobres coitados quando o Rei grita pelo painel comunicador da sala de treinos.

-Vegeta Pare! Esses guerreiros mostraram que são de bom tamanho em resistirem todo esse tempo com você! Por hoje chega!

Vegeta furioso com o que seu pai lhe dissera aperta o pulso em sinal de raiva, pois ele estava tão intusiasmado em matar aqueles 3 miseraveis guerreiros. Então adentra os para-medicos com umas macas para colocar aqueles 3 individuos todo massacrado na sala de recuperação, Vegeta va até rumo a porta de saida e com uma mão para traz mira em um daqueles guerreiros e lança um golpe misericordioso que o transforma em pó junto com os para-medicos que estava o colocando na maca, deixando um enorme buraco no chão e os outros dois morrendo de medo, junto com os paramedicos.

-Vegeta eu disse que ja chega, você não sabe quando que deve parar não? Ou será que ficou louco em desobedecer as ordem de seu pai?

O rei Vegeta Furioso o encara, Vegeta era audacioso e o respondia a autura.

-Uma luta só acaba quando um dos adiversarios está morto.

-Mais isso aqui não e uma luta entre inimigos e sim apenas um treino, você não devia ter matado aquele pobre coitado indefeso, ele nem pode lutar para salvar a sua propria vida!

Falava Table entrando no meio da converça, deixando Vegeta ainda mais irritado.

-Bem Table, pelo que eu saiba a conversa não desceu para baixo nivel! Então e melhor você calar a sua boca antes que eu lhe mande pro mesmo lugar que aquele verme!

-VEGETA! Não fale assim com o seu irmão! Emy defendia Table

-O que foi dessa vez? Isso virou um complô?Agora todos estão contra mim ? O que eu posso fazer se essa "coisa" é tão fraca que mal pode se defender e precisa da "mamãezinha" defender ele das palavras do seu proprio irmão!

-Agora já chega Vegeta! Você não tem o direito de falar assim com a sua mãe e nem com o seu irmão...

-BlaBlaBlaBla...

Vegeta interrompe o Rei Vegeta e sai andando deboxando, Emy então toma uma atitude drastica lhe dando um baita de um tapa na sua face.

Vegeta não tinha acreditado no que sua mãe acabara de fazer, ele poe a mão no lugar onde o tapa foi dado e encara sua mãe.

-Isso é pra você aprender a não desrespeitar os seus pais! Se você esqueceu eu ainda sou sua mãe e não vou permitir que você fale nesse tom comigo, Você pode gritar com o seu pai, com o seu irmão com qualquer um desse castelo, mais eu não adimito que você grite comigo ou me desrespeite, eu lhe dei educação o suficiente para que você saiba o que deve e o que não deve fazer.

Vegeta ainda incredulo com as palavras de sua mãe e com o que ela tinha feito a encara, olha para os lados e vê que todos que estavam no recinto o encara.

-O QUE É? PERDERAM ALGUMA COISA AQUI? QUEREM MORRER SEUS VERMES UNITEIS?

E Vegeta sai pirando duro rumo ao seu quarto, Table morrendo de medo se esconde atraz do seu pai cujo o mesmo estava assustado com a atitude de sua Esposa e com receio de Vegeta perder as estribeiras e tomar alguma atitude não pensada.

-Todos podem se retirar!

Ordena o Rei Vegeta, assim em questão de segundos aquela sala fica vazia e a Rainha ainda parada na mesma posição que estava quando discutiu com Vegeta.

-Table, vai ver aonde o seu irmão foi!

Ordena o Rei para que pode-se ficar a sós com a sua esposa, Table percebendo logo se retira do local, o Rei Vegeta então se aproxima de Emy e começa a conversar com ela ainda de costa pra ele.

-Por um momento axei que Vegeta ia perder a concienca e fazer algo sem pensar contra você.

-Eu sei até onde os meus filhos podem chegar...

-Mais eu axo que você não pode desafia-los assim Emy * aproximava dela *. Vegeta e um Jovem muito estourado e faz as coisas na maioria das vezes de cabeça quente...

-Ele não seria capaz de levantar o dedo para mim ou pra você . Vegeta e um garoto mimado ainda, mais ele ainda tem juizo na cabeça, o pior é que tudo o que quer ele tem nas mãos, ele tem que aprender que nada na vida é do geito que ele pensa ser, que um dia eu ja não vou mais estar aqui junto a ele para poder fazer com que ele perceba o que está fazendo não e o correto ou para impedi-lo de fazer algo absurdo que ele tem em mente.

-Emy * abraça ela por traz * Não fique se culpado ou se preocupando com o Vegeta, ele já e bem crescidinho, ja é um Homem praticamente, ele é apenas estressado com tudo,só sabe reclamar da vida, das pessoas, do irmão dele, aposto que agora está morrendo de remorço por ter alterado o tom de voz com você!

Emy apenas da um sorriso meio que forçado, pois estava com o coração partido por ter discutido com o seu filho.

Enquanto isso, fora do castelo, Kakarotto voada rapidamente rumo a sua casa pois ja havia começado a cair pequenas gotas de chuva em seu rosto, quando escutou uma esplosão ao leste.

-O que será que foi isso?

Não muito longe de onde ele estava, dava para ver um clarão brilhando naquele céu cinza, parecia ter caido algum tipo de asteroide naquele lugar, como era exatamente aquela direção que ele estava indo, kakarotto então apresa-se para poder saber o motivo daquele clarão.

No castelo Vegeta estava no seu quarto ainda um pouco aborrecido com o que tinha ocorrido a pouco tempo atraz, ele estava deitado na sua cama com as pernas para cima encostada na parede, seus braços cruzados atraz da cabeça e olhando para o teto, a alguns minutos atraz havia escutado um barulho não tão alto, um tipo de esplosão vindo de fora do castelo, só que ele não deu nem a minina, estava concentrado nos seus pensamentos, quando seu irmão Table entra no seu quarto.

-Posso entrar irmão?

-Quando entra você pergunta se pode entrar? Não deveria perguntar antes de entrar não?

Table entra no quarto de Vegeta.

-A mamãe ficou triste depois que você saiu.

-Edai?

-E dai que eu não gosto de ver ela assim, e aposto que você também não gosta de ve-la.

-Table você por acaso é cego? Ta vendo alguma cara de preocupado aqui?

Vegeta sempre arrogante com o pobre coitado

-Irmão posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Não!

-Então eu vou fazer. * Table caminha para perto da cama do Vegeta * Porque você me odeia tanto?

Vegeta ficou espantado com a pergunta que seu irmão mais novo fez, Table sempre foi um garoto irritante aos olhos do Vegeta, desde quando ele nasceu Vegeta nunca mostrou algum afeto de irmão a ele, qual seria realmente o motivo dele odiar tanto o irmão? Alguns segundos em silencio e então Vegeta responde.

-Simplismente por você ser um verme insignificante, enjoado, fraco, que não merece nenhuma consideração de minha parte. Eu só te aturo até hoje porque você tem a quem te defender, se não eu ia apertar o seu pescoço até ele virar patê.

Vegeta fazia gestos com a mão mostrando como ele ia esmagar o pescoço de Table deixando ele apavorado.

Table ainda assustado com o que o seu irmão disse arrisca a perguntar a ele uma coisa que ja a tempos queria saber, aproveitando que o humor do seu irmão ja estava melhor.

-Mais e se eu fica-se mais forte? E se eu não depende-se de ninguem para me proteger?

Vegeta solta uma de suas gargalhadas

-Isso seria um milagre! Não ha como um verme feito você ficar forte!

-E se você me treina-se?

-Eu não iria perder o meu tempo com você!

Retrunca Vegeta mais um pouco pensativo com a ideia em ter uma oportunidade otima para poder lixar o seu irmão sem a sua mãe pegar no seu pé.

-Por favor Irmão! Eu sei que você é o Saiya-jin mais forte que existe em todo o universo, como você vai ser Rei segundo o papai, eu vou ficar no seu lugar como o principe e eu quero ser assim forte como você!

As palavras de Table aumentaram o ego de Vegeta " mais forte que existe " " Você vai ser Rei" " eu quero ser forte como você "...

-Não me compare com um ser tão insignificante como você! Apesar de forte e inteligente eu não sou um "fazedor de milagres" e pra você chegar perto um pouco do meu nivel você tem que morrer e nascer denovo!

-Por favor Irmão?

Suplicava Table quase chorando, é era uma cena tipica, Table querendo abrir o berreiro e Vegeta com gotas de suor na testa.

-Se eu disser que sim você para de me atormentar e não vai se lamenta depois que eu te destruir todo?

-Sim, Sim, Sim...

Responde Table com os olhos brilhando.

-Tudo bem! Agora some da minha reta antes que eu mude de ideia!

Quando Table ia se retirar alguns soldados entram correndo no quarto do Principe sem bater na porta.

-Senhor, Senhor! Temos problemas, o planeta Beiijita está sendo atacado !

Vegeta rapidamente se levanda de sua cama e vai rumo aonde estava o Rei reunido com a guarda do castelo. Table corre e vai em direção aonde sua mãe estava, em toda a sua vida ele nunca tinha presenciado um ataque ao planeta Beiijita e pela preocupação que os soldados estavam não seria uma batalha com uma vitoria facil.


End file.
